Family and Famiglia
by byakuran.addiction100
Summary: Hahaha I'm not good with summary writing, but here are something about the fanfic: A/U-ish(...maybe), 1st generationx27, Yaoi, Primo's time, no 10th generation( they'll appear in the sequel)...Hmm Maybe that's it? Well, just read if interested, or curios. Rating will go up as the 1st generation grows up in this fic! Fufufu
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- My New Precious Gem**

**{King Cielo's Room}**

A young brunette stood in King Cielo's room. The room was dimly lit with the full moon as the only source of light. The only people inside was the brunette and the King himself.

The King was old with beard and white hairs. His face had wrinkles and he could barely smile when he looked at the brunette. The brunette was his trusted butler. As he twitched his lips into a very small smile, more wrinkles formed, but not really visible in the dimly lit room.

"Do you know why I've called you?" the King asked in hoarse voice.

The brunette had expressionless face that hid his true expression under his mask. The brunette actually knew why his King had ordered his presence but he just shook his head in 'No'. He rather feel as if he didn't know; he hates to know terrible truth.

A humorless chuckle was heard from the old King. After a few silence, the King explained with grim expression, "You see... My time is almost up and I want you protect the heir. Train him until he is fit for the throne. But while he is still unready, please conceal his existence from the public."

"Yes, your majesty," said the brunette out of habit with a curt polite and respectful bow. Still bowing, he informed, "I'll start searching for him now before any misfortune happens."

"You may leave now," permitted the King, averting his gaze to the sky outside his window. 'This maybe the last I'll see you... I won't be to even meet my son...'

The brunette raised his head and sneak a glance at his sad King before he fully stood up. Walking to the door, he murmured to the King in low whisper, "Cielo, I promise I'll take care of your son. We are best friend, aren't we?"

The old King widened his eyes and spun his head to the brunette, but found him gone without a sound. Soon a warm smile crept the King's face. "Ah, indeed. Even though you have already have a burden , you still think of others. Very considerate of you, as always," he muttered. 'To carry an eternity curse... And I'm the cause of it... I've activate the curse that was sleeping in you...' A sigh came out of his mouth. 'The rainbow curse...'

**{Street Alley}**

A dirty blonde and red head was running through the narrow alley. Their clothes were dirty and ragged.

"Hey! Give that back, thieves!" a voice far off said.

The two kids quickened their pace. The red head held a bread, the blonde held a jar of jam. Sweats trickled down their face. Up ahead, they saw their safe zone- the dumpster. Twin smile bloomed their face but it was quickly wiped off the moment they felt strong tugs from their collar from the back.

"NO!" they yelled.

**{Bakery Store}**

A brunette paid the bought foods- four French bread and two newly baked muffins. After he had paid, he went out of the store and shoved his money change in his pocket.

"NO!" he heard twin shouts from the nearby alley, but it seems the townsfolk just minded their own business.

'Horrible selfish humans!' the brunette had thought with disgust. Sighing, he tightened his hold on his bag containing his bought foods, and then he ran to the screams and shouts of help. When he reached there, he saw a man slapping a crying poor dirty blonde. From one look, he understood what happened. With a fake smile, he glided into the scene and tapped the man slapping the poor child.

"What?!" growled the man.

"Excuse me, but he is my brother," the brunette lied smoothly. He took out a pouch of gold and offered to the man, "Please take this for whatever mischief he and his friend had done."

The man had bewildered expression as he eyed the big pouch. Without second thought, he released the abused blonde and snatched the pouch. The three watched as the greedy smirking man left.

The brunette who looked around his twenties sighed. "People these days...," he muttered.

"W-Why did you help us?" asked a quivering voice from the dirty blonde.

"Hmm?" hummed the brunette with raised brow. Looking over the two children, he pitied them. Then he saw the blonde had a necklace around the blonde's neck which had a ring. 'Seems like I've found him earlier than I thought... But why is he in this condition? Don't tell me Catrina or whoever that landlord is broke our deal... Well at least he had a friend...' thought the brunette before he took out two French bread.

The blonde and red head gulped as they eyed the marvelous plain food from heaven.

"Here, eat this first. You two seemed tired," said the brunette, offering the two breads to the blonde and red head. Seeing them frown with nervous exchange looks, he reassured, "No worry, I won't ask for anything in return."

The dirty blonde child brightened up and bowed. "T-Thank you!" he thanked.

The red head's eyed widened, thinking, 'This guy can't be serious! He is taking food from a stranger! A total stranger! What if the food is poisoned! What if he lied! Giotto you idiot!'

As if reading the red head's mind, the brunette tore a piece of the French bread and shoved it inside his mouth. He swallowed it down and said, "See, no poison or anything. Rest assure, cute lad."

A blush crept the red head's face at being called 'cute'. He knew he should be angry since he was a boy for Pete's sake, but he had warm tingly feeling inside his stomach instead; it felt nice and cozy. Upon seeing his friend already eating the bread happily, he sighed and took the bread from the waiting brunette. "Thank you," he softly muttered, not used to thank people.

While the two kids were eating, the brunette scooped them up, startling them for a moment. "Lets go to my house. You guys need shower and rest," he explained, not wanting to scare them.

"...But you're a stranger," stated the red head with a frown as he chewed on his food. He absentmindedly wondered, 'What happened to the bag he was carrying just now?'

"Do you rather be here or at my comfy home? My house have many bedrooms, bathrooms, kitchen, dining table, game room-," the brunette was cut off by a soft tug of his hair from the blonde.

The blonde held the bread on one hand as he softly tugged the brunette's hair. His eyes sparkled and he asked excitedly, "So you're adopting us?!"

'...Idiot,' thought the red head as he fisted his free hand. He really wanted to hit his naïve friend square on the face. He sometimes do wonder, why the heck did he even be with a moron?

"Yup! We're a family now!" exclaimed the brunette with a gentle smile.

The red head paused his thought as he stared at the brunette's smile. The smile brought the previous cozy feeling back. "...Papa," he blurted before he could think. When he realized, he winded his eyes.

The brunette stopped on his track as he and the blonde turned to the blushing red head with questioning faces.

The red head averted his gaze and defended, "I-If we're a family then it'd be logical for you to be our father!"

The blond grinned and nodded. "Yup! Yup!" he cheered on in agreement.

"I guess," the brunette semi-agreed. It felt weird to be called 'Papa', but oh well. "Well, my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada." He added at the looks he received, "Yes, I'm a Japanese."

"I'm Giotto!" said the happy blonde with hands dramatically up in the air; good thing the brunette held his legs or else he would've fall back.

"G.," mumbled the red head with blushing face. He still didn't trust the brunette, but he can't let his best friend go alone with a stranger can he?

"Now, lets go to our home!" declared the grinning brunette. He started walking, radiating happy aura that made some townsfolk looked at him weirdly.

**{King Nuvola Dining Room}**

In the room, the three royal family members were having a peaceful dinner; if you don't count the beaten up chefs behind a certain platinum blonde's seat that is...

The head of the family- King Nuvola, halted eating and placed the two utensils on the table gracefully with fluid movement which caught the two of his sons' attention. The King closed his eyes in silence for a moment before he spoke his announcement, "The war will start tomorrow. Tomorrow we'll win over that Cielo bastard and regain our stolen land back."

The eldest son- Nube, smirked and stated, "I'll take part in the war." He looked at his younger sibling and asked, "You would too, right?"

"No, I'll pass," declined the second son- Alaude, which surprised the father and older brother; he was after all always wanted to take part in the war against the Sky Kingdom ruled by King Cielo. "There would be no amusement in participating in a war that is guarantee to win," he added coolly with bored tone.

"Oh? What makes you think it'd be an easy win?" asked the King with raised brow.

"Coz I say so," replied the platinum blonde, Alaude. He added mentally, 'And since Tsunayoshi said he'd be quitting his job tomorrow as Cielo's head butler... I wonder if I should visit him...'

"You're illogical and childish," stated Nube with a frown, displeased that Alaude wouldn't take part in the war.

"That just coz I'm a seven years old, and anyway, what kind of heir sent his seven years old younger brother to a full-out war?" retorted Alaude smartly.

Nube glared at his younger brother for outsmarting him. Blood boiled inside him and he growled, "You!"

King Nuvola sighed and decided to continue eating all the while dodging and ignoring the flying foods, kitchen utensils and... bodies.

**{Tsunayoshi's Front Main Gate}**

G. and Giotto could only gapped at the spectacular sight of the mansion. It certainly look enchanting under the light of the full moon. The lake inside the gate was dark, as if the lake had no ground base. Sure it somehow was scary to think that if they fell, they would drown in endless depth, but then again the light that shone in the water surface made the water look so sparkly and glittery. What made adds more point for its beauty was the unique tree that they had never seen. The trees had pink petals, some of them fell on the ground and the surface water randomly. The pink petals that floated on the lake was like small boat, driving in slow pace carried by the cold wind.

Not only was the natures beauty made them in awe, the odd structure of the building known as 'mansion' made them speechless. The mansion was by all mean very odd as they have never saw it. The mansion was made of wood, but still made the mansion look nice. Almost all of the mansion was made of wood!

The brunette couldn't help but smile at the faces his new sons made. "Well, I guess you two have taken interest in our Japanes styled home," he commented.

G. being one to want to know, asked eagerly as he tugged the brunette's hair ( Tsunayoshi's thought: Is my hair some kind of rope to get my attention?). "What is that tree?"

Giotto also wanting to know looked at the smiling brunette.

"That's just a Sakura tree," stated the brunette. "Though it was at first grew from an artificial seed since the real sakura seeds can't grow in this temperature, landscape and the other things."

"Artificial seed?" questioned G. in interest.

"Yeah, I made it because someone wanted to see a sakura tree," replied the brunette. Receiving questioning gaze, he said, "A friend of mine about one year older than you two, I think."

"Can we meet your friend?!" asked Giotto excitedly.

"Uh..." The brunette averted his gaze and suggested, "It's getting late, why don't we get inside?"

Giotto pouted at the brunette's lame excuse, but nonetheless nodded. He wrapped his small arms around the brunette's neck and whispered, "I love Papa!"

G. smirked at how the brunette became easily flustered by Giotto's affection. Not wanting to be left out, he kissed the brunette's cheek and mumbled almost inaudible, "Love you too, Papa."

The brunette knew he should feel guilty for taking his friend's place as Giotto's father, but he can't help but feel happy. Plus, he got two adorable sons! Never he would've thought he'd have son, or in this case sons! He has been hit by some kind of unknown disease that made him cannot produce kids in female's body, well at least that what the doctor had said.

Feeling very happy, he tightened his hold on his two precious gems and gave each of them a kiss on the forehead. "I love my two adorable sons!"

"I-I'm a GUY!" protested G. with a small blush.

"Yay, Papa loves us!" cheered Giotto cutely.

The brunette smiled and brought them inside the mansion. Arriving at the doorstep, he slid it open with his foot pressed on the door and slid it to the side. He placed his two gems down on the ground and gently ushered them inside. "Now, you can go and explore, but don't enter the door with a dragon sign. You can use anything else other than the dragon signed door however you like." He paused a bit in thought before he added, "I think there is clothes that fit you two..."

"Are you going anywhere?" asked the red head with raised brow.

"I'll probably be back by morning, but if I can make it quick, by midnight," said the brunette. At the two pairs of saddened eyes, he smiled and ruffled their hairs. "I'll be back for sure."

"You won't leave us, right?" asked the teary blonde.

"I'll never leave you two," promised the brunette, eyes softened at the thought of having his sons worried of him.

"You better be," said the red head, holding back tears. The red head had experienced many people leaving him and never came back, so he was worried that the brunette would abandon them.

"I promise I'll be back," said the brunette, giving the two a kiss of the forehead. "Now, you two adventurers explore your new home!"

Giotto wiped his tears and nodded. He grabbed the red head's hand and dragged them to a near by door to see what's inside.

The brunette chuckled and slid the door close before he turned and looked at the full moon. 'But someday, Gio will be the King. And be busy. I wish Gio isn't the heir. I want him to live a peaceful life. A life where he can smile happily... I wonder what he'll think of me when I tell him that I only took him because he was the heir... Will he hate me? Well, time will tell...'

"But I hope to not to be hated **again**," mumbled the brunette tears trickled down his eyes. 'Byakuran... I'm sorry I've betrayed you... You were only five, but I've took advantage of your child mind.'

_**-Flashback-**_

_A brunette was in a dark room, belonged to the Gesso Kingdom's heir- an enemy of Cielo Kingdom._

_"Ah! Tsuna-nii?" an albino child asked, being wakened up at the soft creaked of the door. The albino tilted his head at the sight of the brunette who had a strained smile._

_"Byakuran, I'm sorry," apologized the brunette with tears. He walked to the albino child and placed his hand over the child's eyes. Foreheads touched, he whispered, "The war is starting now, I need you to be gone. I don't want to kill you, so I'm going to sent you away to another parallel universe."_

_Even at young age, the albino knew what the brunette had meant. "N-No! I don't want to leave you!" screamed the child. "If you do, I'll hate you!"_

_"Sorry, but I don't want to kill you. I'm sorry!" apologized the brunette before a light brightly shone. When the light faded, all that was left was the clothes the albino had wore. The brunette held the clothes as he cried. The albino was like his sky who accepted him despite him being an enemy. Now he had lost his younger brother (A/N= I'm making them brothers coz I want to!) and his only family. This sin, he will never forget about it. Sending his little brother to another universe was like sending a child on a suicidal mission. He just hope his younger brother will be okay._

_**-Flashback End-**_

"Byakuran...," mumbled the brunette as he crouched and covered his tears stricken face. 'If I wasn't an outcast of Gesso Kingdom, that probably won't happen...'

Then he heard laughter, making him remember of his two new sons. Smiling, he mumbled, "Geez, this isn't like me. I should focus on the present, not the past. What is done is done." But still inside his heart, he had regret and guilt that would grown in the near future. The future is unexpected, but the brunette would be ready.

**-To be Continued...-**

**[A/N: Hope you guys get thrilled and want me to continue~ And yeah, this is A/U-ish and take place in Primo's time! Btw, the 10th Vongola Generation won't appear, not until the sequel! Oh, also, there WILL be All27! For now it'll be Chibi!1st generationX27~ Fufufu~**

**Forgive me for my bad English! **

**Well, see you next time! Fufufu~ *wink*]**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Visit to Prince Alaude

It has been five months, and G. and Giotto has gotten used to the daily routine. There wasn't anything fun each day since almost everything in the house were just decorations; there wasn't any toy for Pete's sake! The toy room was even empty! And somehow, they've became morning people due to Papa Tsuna's nightly outings. Most of the night would the brunette go out, and even so, during the day the brunette would mostly be signing a lot of papers, and they had to admit the brunette looked scary when stressed out; jabbing the inked pen on the poor paper out of frustration and accidentally ruining it which lead to the brunette of having to do it again.

So when early in the morning when the brunette wouldn't be busy at the time before sun arises, they would make breakfast and spending time with their dear father; bathing could wait after when the brunette get into stress mode.

But today seemed different...

**-Giotto's POV-**

My skin felt cold, very cold as I quarter of my body was drown in cold water. I shuddered every time I would feel cold air from the small openings at one of the upper corner of the bathroom. As I continued to soaked in cold harsh water, I absentmindedly thought_, 'Geez... Why can't we have those 'hot spring' that Papa had talked about... Japan might be better than here. This country is freaking cold...'_ Then I corrected myself mentally_, 'Oh wait... It isn't the country, it's the ocean air. I'm surprise__d that this mansion could be build near a cliff that is near the ocean. How I hate seas... And clouds for being the cycle of water!' _As I continued think on pointless matters, I didn't notice someone entered the bathroom...

**-G.'s POV-**

Glancing at the clock, I became worried. It has been half an hour since Giotto had been in the bathroom. Usually it'd take less than a freaking three minute! I swear that guy hates cold things, unlike me who rather like the feeling of coldness.

The cold gives me goosebumps, not in a bad way, and the way it made me shuddered makes me relaxes. I know it's odd, but I've grown to like coldness; it reminds me that not everyone is damn warm and fuzzy or kind. It also help me maintain my wariness and composure; so what if I'm the type to be on high alert at all times? It has become part of me, and it had helped me escape unnecessary misfortune!

Misfortune that had caused many of those I knew well drop dead and left to rot.

_In life it's either save yourself or carry burden._

That was an unwritten rule that applies to every single life you live in. Like the past me, it was a rule for street rats. Even so, I still and will always stick to the rule of that unwritten rule.

Well, back to reality. Since I'm worried, I got up from the futon ( Bed feels too comfortable so that is why I asked for this from Papa). I quietly opened the door of the shared bathroom and I saw a very pale blonde with eyes closed that made him looked dead. I knew he was still alive; no way am I accepting that my 'brother' had died by something pitiful as this.

"Oi!" I said to gain his attention. From my sudden voice, he jumped startled and then slipped on the bathtub's smooth surface, and then 'BAM'! His head hit the bathtub.

"OWW!" he screamed loudly, and I would guess that Papa will be here any minute.

**-Normal POV-**

Giotto kept on whimpering while rubbing his head. Before he could glare at the person who startled him, he saw black spots and then his vision blacked out... And hit his head again, except he was already out cold.

"...Opps," muttered the red head child with nervous smile. "At least he isn't dead...," he said this, but there was uncertain tone in his voice.

Moments later, a brunette came with panic face. The brunette looked over at the sight of an out cold blonde who looked very pale.

The red head turned his head and saw his Papa wearing only a towel. His face flushed the same color as his hair and he turned away in embarrassment. He got to admit his Papa's body structure looked fit and might he add... smexy.

"What happened?" he heard his Papa asked. He answered back, still looking anywhere that doesn't have a handsome brunette, "He slipped twice."

"Ahh... I didn't thought he was clumsy," he heard his Papa muttered; at this, the red head kept quiet that it was partly his fault.

"G. could you get me a towel for Gio?" asked the brunet politely, hint of concern in his voice.

The said child nodded and went out to get the towel. When he came back, he gave the towel to the brunet and watched as the brunet carried his supposedly brother out of the water and wrapping the towel around the smaller frame.

**-Tsuna's POV-**

I carried my son to the bed at the corner of the room after exiting the bathroom with my cute red head _son _following behind me. Carefully, I settled the small frame in my hand on the bed. Looking at the side to G., I saw him looking else where as if distracted. I shrugged it off and informed, "For dinner, we'll be eating out with someone I know."

G. brightened up and this made me smile. I should really take them out often. Being inside and not allowed to be out must be boring, not to mention feels like being caged. At this thought of being 'caged' made me remember painful memory.

_**~Flashback~**_

_A twenty-two years old brunet with gravity defying hair, which was me, was chatting with my childhood best friend- Prince Cielo. We were seated in the library of Milliefiore Castle. Along the conversation, Prince Cielo brought up a question._

"_Hey, don't you ever go out?" he asked, though he looked a little embarrassed for asking such thing._

_At his question, I sadly answered, "No... I only went out as..." My eyes darkened and I didn't finished my sentence, knowing he would know what I meant._

"_...Then escape with me," he suddenly said with resolute firm voice as he grasped my hands. "We can elope!" he exclaimed with determine face._

_At the suggestion of 'elope' I couldn't help but blushed. I knew he was serious. With a smile, I nodded._

_He beamed me a smile before enveloping in an embrace. I could feel his hot breathe against my neck, not that I mind. I love him. He made me happy. He was truly my most favorite person and my first love._

_...Little did I know, we could never escape fate..._

_-TimeSkip-_

_Panic and dread was what I was feeling as I stared disbelievingly at the scene. My damn father had shot my love! I ran to my love, he was bleeding badly. Pressing my ear against Prince Cielo's chest, I widened my eyes. His heart wasn't beating._

"_W-Why?" I asked with tears._

"_He tried to take you away!" said a guard. "We can't let that!"_

"_He is useless. There is no need for a low status Prince like him to be here. His kind nature are rubbing on you," my father said with cold icy tone. "The Milliefiore are the top of the food chains in this social standing. Milliefiore are feared and you should be as the heir. To have a soft heart Prince of Milliefiore isn't ideal."_

_I gritted my teeth and glared at my father. "But he is different!"_

"_And that is why I disposed him," he stated._

_I just don't get it! Why was he so obsessed with fame and power? Angry of my beloved's death, I growled at him, "I'll never follow your orders again!" He knew as much as I knew, I was the key to the Kingdom's succession- after all, who else was the one commanding the Royal Elite Group Assassination, or in short form REGA. I had destroyed at least twenty seven once successful kingdom with only me and the small group of REGA. And if he were to lose me, the success will be following me._

"_What do you mean?" he asked, sounding mad._

"_I'll awake the curse sleeping inside of me and kill you!" I spatted. I knew what my curse was- it was the rainbow curse. A curse where I'll forever carry the burden of the world and only will I die when the curse finally chosen its next rightful owner. To be the holder of the curse is to be the top of the top, tainted of the tainted, and most of all- a bloodline from a demon. The Milliefiore nobles were from the bloodline of a demon and a human. The disadvantage of the curse is, the Milliefiore Kingdom will crumble at unexpected time at unexpected day at unexpected era by an unexpected misfortune, a very bad misfortune._

"_Why y-_

_**~Flashback End~**_

I was brought out of my daydream when I felt a tug on my sleeve. I looked at G. who looked at me worriedly.

"...Papa, are you okay? Your eyes were...," he trailed off.

I smiled at him and ruffled his hair. He looked at me with a small smile before quickly looking away. Curious as to why, I asked him, "Ne, why are you looking away?"

"Put some clothes on, would you?" he asked, though to me it sounded like an order.

"...Sure," I replied uncertainly as I wondered, 'Do I look that ugly without clothes on?' I got up and walked out. When I saw a mirror hanging on the wall that was long from the floor to the ceiling in the corridor, I checked myself out.

"Heh, I'm smexily hot as usual," I stated with a smug smirk as I stared at my reflection. Well, I can't helped it with me being a narcissist; it runs in my blood.

**-Alaude's POV-**

With a single swipe of my handcuff, I had grazed a maid's cheek as a warning. I don't care if the victim was a male or female, adult or kid, rich or not; they all looks the same to me... except _that_ person.

"A-Alaude-sama! I'm sorry!" she apologized, following after with begging, "P-Please don't kill me! P-Please!"

I felt irritated of her blabbers. "An undisciplined herbivore should take execution," I stated darkly, not caring if it was really indeed to be done by me; after all, its not my first time 'disciplining' weakling herbivores. In my rules, the undisciplined herbivore deserves execution, the undisciplined omnivore deserves torture, and the undisciplined carnivore deserves both torture and execution. Of course no one, not even father, could break the rules... again, unless its _that_ person; but _that_ person has the same blood-lusts as me, though I've observed for the past few days he has became... _**soft and too kind**_.

"... A-Alaude-sama...," a butler said. He bowed, trying not to be bothered by the pleading maid. "T-The King has chosen you to rule Kingdom Cielo since you still haven't ruled any Kingdom yet. Since Kingdom Cielo has been taken down, the name will automatically be Kingdom Kumo or any title you would want to choose."

"I'm still a kid," I stated. When I received confused expression, I growled in irritation, "Do you expect me, a **kid**, to rule a Kingdom?"

"But... Alaude-sama is on par with an adult, no even more!" said the butler, finding the idea not strange.

_'Seriously, how brainless could these people be? I know that they considered me strong, genius and all, but seriously! I'm still a kid!'_ I thought at that moment.

Sighing as to find it useless to explain to a mere herbivore, I left. I don't even feel like disciplining these boring herbivores. The idiot maid should be grateful.

**-Giotto's POV-**

I fluttered my eyes opened and saw the familiar image of the mansion's ceiling. A yawn escaped my mouth as I sat up and rubbed my eyes of the sleepiness. I confusedly stared at the window. Outside it was sunset. _'How long have I been sleeping?'_ I wondered groggily.

"Argh! I hate this shoji game!" a yelled could be heard along with a loud slam. Following after was a soft chuckle that I recognized as Papa's. "Well, better luck next time G.."

_'Aren't Papa supposed to be out by now?' _I wondered curiously. Getting off the bed, I followed the direction of the voice to the main living room. I saw G. with a scowl and Papa with a smug smirk. I wondered what they were playing.

"Oh, Gio, you're finally awake," stated Papa as he gave me a wave.

G. looked at me and asked, "Hey, are you feeling sick?"

"Sick? Why should I?" I asked, confused. "Am I missing something?"

**-Normal POV-**

Both and G. and Tsuna looked at each other before turning to the blonde and they answered at the same time, "No/Nope."

"Anyway, get you clothes change, Gio," said Tsuna with a gentle smile. "We're going out to have dinner."

"Really?!" asked Giotto with brightened eyes, forgetting the suspicious exchange between G. and his Papa. Receiving a nod, he grinned and ran out, only to trip but he stood up and ran again.

Tsuna chuckled and G. sighed exasperatedly. Really, Giotto really was too childish, not that they both would have it another way.

"So, where are we going exactly, and who are we having dinner with?" asked G. as he looked at his Papa.

Tsuna lifted his chin up with the support of his palm and elbow on the low table. "Just someone," he answered mysteriously. "We're just having dinner at that someone's place."

"That still doesn't answer my question," deadpanned G. with a pointed look. "You're avoiding the question."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," muttered the brunette before he chuckled at his own line.

**-Alaude's POV-**

I was taking a stroll in the castle's lowest chamber, or as many people would rudely put it- Prince Alaude's Torture Chamber of Hell. Seriously, that title sounds absurd. I'm sure my little torture isn't that torturous than hell. I sighed as I remembered a maid passing on false rumors about my lowest chamber. That maid had said- 'I heard bloody screaming at night! And I've never seen anyone come out of the chamber unless that person is on the verge of death! That chamber is the torture room, I tell you!'

_'As if you knew anything!'_ I growled inwardly as I unintentionally leaked out my murderous aura. "Stupid herbivores make stupid assumption!"

"Alaude-sama," an old man's voice called behind me from a few distance. I didn't response, but the voice continued, "The dinner will be ready in a few moments, and the guests will be escorted immediately to the dining room.

"Hmm~ Don't let anyone, even father and brother, in," I ordered. Of course me being the top carnivore here, I would be the true boss, not my puny father. So that being said, I wouldn't be surprise if I don't receive any complain... _'Well, maybe my herbivorous brother would...'_

"As you wish," complied the personal butler.

**-Tsuna's POV-**

We stood in front of a grand castle. After Gio had done changing, we went straight using a carriage to the destination. At the corner of my eyes, I could see Gio and G. had dumbfounded faces. Inwardly, I snickered. They were even cute when they make that face! I resisted the urge to squeal and hug them to death, since that wouldn't be a proper scene to show in front of a Royal Castle.

But one thing that bothered me was... _'How kindly would Alaude be to these two?'_

I didn't had much time to think as the castle's twin door opened to reveal the person I just had in my mind. The way he eyed my two 'sons' made me laughed bitterly in my mind and prayed to whatever Gods is out there. This might be one of the rare times I actually pray.

"...What is the meaning of this?" I heard Prince Alaude growl with a glare that made two of my 'sons' flinched.

With a fake smile, I said, "I'll explain later. It involves... 'him'."

Getting my message, Prince Alaude turned around and led us in. I held Gio and G.'s hand as we walked in, ignoring all the butlers and maids. Feeling a force tug on my right, I peered down at Gio and knew exactly what he wants. Wordlessly, I brought him up and carried him. I did the same to G. even if I knew he didn't want it.

"I can walk!" G. whispered in my ear as he grabbed my shoulder, with painful force might I say. It didn't take someone like me too long to know it was meant intentionally.

"You think I don't know," I retorted with mocked tone as I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, be in your best behavior, you two. I don't want to have to deal with some royalties demanding whatever payment they want."

G. stared at me with raised brow and asked, "It happened to you before?" I nodded at him nonchalantly. It wasn't something to be proud of, but seems as though Gio think it is by the way he was eying me with sparkly eyes. The face indeed was cute, but the reason what made the face happen made me sweat dropped.

Inwardly, I sighed. _'Gio, you don't need to be impress coz one day, I'm sure, the same thing would happen to you... Being a royal is a troublesome thing, 'ya know. If only you knew how much a royal's life would be... Then again, I don't want you to be a royal... A kind nonetheless. Ahh~ King Cielo, Gio really resembles you...'_

**-To be continued...-**

**[ A/N : ...This really sucks... ****Maybe I should include more fluffs next chapter... Though, there are some mystery about Tsuna's past. But from this chapter, you might know the hints that Tsuna was the Heir of Gesso Kingdom. And that King Cielo ( who is by now dead since Cielo Kingdom had beem taken down ) is Tsuna's first crush. Gonna be awkward with Gio being Tsuna's crush's son. Well, I wonder who will be the one for Tsuna in the end~ Maybe everyone? Or no one yet until the sequel. Now that I think about this fic, aren't making Tsuna a pedo? I seriously think my brain have a loose screw... =_='' **

**Still, I think I made it worse... making Tsuna a narcissist ( not that I regret it! ). I don't even know what I've done with this fic!]**


End file.
